(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hydraulic devices, and more particularly to a hydraulic device based on the siphon principle for hydroelectricity and irrigation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Clean and efficient power generation is the most critical challenge in the new millennium as the earth's natural resources are gradually depleted. Thermal power generation by burning fossil fuel is well known to be one of the major causes to acid rain, greenhouse effect, all sorts of air and water pollutions, and damage to the ozone layer, just to name a few. Nuclear power generation, on the other hand, is notorious about its radioactive waste whose disposal is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to solve.
Wind and hydraulic power generations are the two most environmentally friendly approaches. Wind power is unlimited to harness but the direction and strength of the natural wind are not human-controllable, and the production cost is relatively high compared to the conventional power generation methods.
Hydraulic approach is the most common, feasible, and green method of power generation. However, the production cost is rather high as usually a dam has to be built and maintained.